Löwen
A Löwen (LOH-win; Ger. Löwe "lion") is a lion-like Wesen that was first appeared wesen creature". History The Löwen were once kings of a jungle area somewhere in Africa but were captured and forced to fight in the gladiatorial arena by the ancient Romans. Following their capture, the Löwen at some point began the Löwen Games, where they forced other Wesen to fight to the death; in the modern day, however, this is rare. Characteristics/physiology Upon woge, Löwen undergo a fairly significant change. Some male Löwen grow long hanging hair when they woge, while other males grow large bushy manes. Female Löwen have much less hair when they woge and slightly less pronounced features, though some females, such as Maggie Bowden, have facial hair in their woged state. They are incredibly strong and much faster than humans. They are able to casually overpower and kill humans, and on at least one occasion, Löwen have been able to hold out in a fight with aGrimm. Löwen physical prowess is reputable, so much that when trying to physically enhance her son, Dr. Higgins, a Genio innocuo, chose Löwen DNA to do so. Due to their own powers, Löwen don't fear Drang-Zorn, who are incredibly powerful Wesen. One Löwen was easily able to hold Monroe (although he never got a chance to woge and wasn't at full strength), while a few of them were even able to overpower a Skalenzahne (though notably, they used lassos). They are capable of lion-like jumps and able to move with incredible stealth, allowing them to sneak up on their victims, much like how actual lions hunt. They are also incredibly durable creatures, able to withstand incredible force, such as being repeatedly punched in the head by a Grimm or thrown across the room, and recover minutes later. Löwen have razor sharp claws and teeth. Like actual lions, they generally kill their victims by biting their necks or slashing their throats. ☀ : As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal—much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey." :: ―Alice to Bellasrc After the change,Lowen's physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced and perfected, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell—the first warning of an impending threat or the smell of potential prey. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. Lowen are extraordinarily beautiful, some more attractive than others, such as Heidi and Rosalie. Their beauty is described as angelic or even god-like. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey—more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "beyond breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower, but still stunningly beautiful. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average (as shown with James), but this is a rare occurrence, as lowen normally select exceptional humans to turn. A Lowen skin is described as "chalky", alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). Regardless of original ethnicity, a Lowen skin will be exceptionally pale. The hue varies slightly, with darker-skinned humans having a barely discernible olive tone to their vampire skin, but the light shade remains the same. They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). When the venom spreads, it also leeches pigment in the skin, so after the transformation is complete, the vampire loses nearly all its skin color, as well as any moles, freckles, scars, tattoos, or any other part of the skin with pigment from their human life. Their strong resemblance to marble statues rests also on their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as the now useless need to blink—the venom-based fluid that resides in the eyes now fulfills the function of eyelids and also lubricates the eye so that it can move easily within its sockets. The vampire also is unable to produce tears after the transformation, as tears are used to remove objects harmful to the eye, and those objects would be unable to harm a Lowen eye. A Lowen may not move at all, if need be, and if they stay immobile for several thousand years, they will start showing the appearance of fragility or petrification, though their physical capabilities will remain unchanged. Aside from Aro's clouded, "milky" eyes, Bella notes that his skin—as well as that of his brothers, Marcus and Caius—looks like paper. However, though they feel closer to shale than granite, they are no more fragile than those remaining active. Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will be able to grow. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed, albeit painfully, it can be easily reattached. Lowen venom is noted to be the only thing that scars a Lowen. Since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster. They show no physical or mental illnesses and defects, and their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their heart no longer beats. The venom, and venom based liquids replace all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to produce tears. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. A similar venom based liquid lubricates between the lowen cells allowing their hard stone bodies to move. If a lowen were to remain motionless over thousands of years, dust will actually begin to petrify in response to the venom based liquids, turning their skin powdery and similar to shale in texture, as well as their eyes which develop a milky film over their red irises making the eyes appear pink in color. This can be seen with the ancient Volturi members. These imperfections, however, do not affect the Lowen impenetrability or compromise their vision, a Lowen that stays motionless would be just as indestructible and sharp as a Lowen remaining active. As Lowen describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another Lowen, the granite-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel).no change to produce sperm, males can still breed, while female vampires cannot; their bodies no longer accommodate the changes related to pregnancy. The underlying biochemistry and physiology is currently unknown. Their bodily scent is based on their venom, which is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other lowen as well. A wise lowen will avoid exposure to direct sunlight in public, so as not to be seen by humans during the day, unless the sky is overcast, since their skin sparkles like diamonds; their cells have become hard and refractive as if they were so many small prisms. ☀ their body will sparkle like diamonds though for unknown reasons they sparkle a red gold or blue colour depending on what they eat. Psychology Individual characteristics: When a human becomes a Löwen , all of his natural behavior, needs and characteristics are frozen within him forever, though they are also heightened at the same time. From the moment a Löwen is made, his interests, dislikes and personality are permanently petrified. For instance, if a human with a loving character becomes a Löwen , his or her passion is magnified, allowing him or her to love others even more intensely. Another example is if the human was ambitious and cunning, those characteristics become magnified as a Löwen, thus making him a ruthless killer. The only aspect that does change is the Löwen outlook on the world.Basic instincts: Aside from their original personalities, they also have ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for consuming blood. The moment they give in to their thirst, all of their human characteristics disappear and they could risk hurting one another by competing for prey. The longer they abstain from blood completely, the harder it becomes for them to resist, and eventually they will give in to their thirst. Löwen are feral, predatory creatures, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. They also have a sense of self-preservation; when they are confronted with danger that proves too overwhelming for their capabilities, they will immediately evade the area, unless there is something holding them back.Bonding factors: Though Löwen '''are mostly territorial and nomadic, there are few possibilities for them to bond with one another and with other species. The first bonding force is '''romance: If a Löwen in love, that feeling never fades away and that love is bound for eternity. As a general rule, only the bond between mates is strong enough to survive the competitive drive for blood. Larger covens are less stable, and usually end because of internal violence. If a Löwen was romantically bound to someone before he turned, that love will remain as a permanent aspect in his characteristics after the transformation. It is also possible for a Löwen to fall in love after he was turned, and that love will be just as permanent as any other.Another prevalent Löwen trait is that of a vengeful nature. Related again to their unchanging state, Löwen are not forgiving; they do not move past an insult or injury. The most common example of Löwen vengeance is the aftermath of the loss of a mate. When a Löwen loses his mate, he never recovers from the pain. He cannot rest until the party responsible is eradicated. Centuries can pass without lessening the ferocity of his need for vengeance. However, it is possible to suppress that desire if they compel themselves to focus. The second bonding force, and one that is able to keep a large coven stable, is ambition. Löwen are competitive by nature, and some Löwen have been able to evolve this competitive disposition into a greater cause capable of uniting many individuals into a secure whole. The pursuit of power is that bonding cause for Löwen. The Romanians were the first to do this successfully for a significant length of time. The third, and rarest, bonding force is the Löwen conscience. Very few Löwen are born with or develop a value for human life. The consumption of human blood is such a known aspect of Löwen life that few ever question it; the driving thirst for human blood seems irresistible. However, those who do learn to value human life in spite of this reality are able to subsist on animal blood. Löwen who live this way are sometimes referred to as "vegetarians". Animal blood is unappealing to Löwen, and thus a difficult diet to maintain. Those who make the sacrifice, though, experience related benefits. In the absence of human blood, the competitive drive disappears. Löwen are able to form bonds of love in addition to the bond between mates. The weak coven alliance is replaced by a strong, family-style union. The Cullen and Denali covens are the only known groups to have successfully adjusted to this diet. Eye color Edit A lowen's eye color changes with both his/her age and diet. Newborn lowens show bright red eyes regardless of how long they abstain from blood and eating meat or flesh, or their diet. A diet of human blood and animal flesh would eventually darken them to a rose red color. However, a diet of animal blood would instead dilute the eyes to a golden color. A lowen who has recently fed on animal blood will have light, honey gold eyes, while a vampire who has recently fed on human blood and eat animal flesh or meat will have vivid crimson eyes. All older lowen eyes darken perceptively as they abstain from blood and eating, until their eyes become onyx, or coal black. The process usually takes one to two weeks before the eyes are turned completely black. Only the Cullen and Denali covens are known to be vegetarian lowen, feeding only on animal blood and human flesh instead of human. Their eyes are liquid topaz, or honey-gold, reflecting their diet. These eyes, however, are viewed as strange and somewhat unnatural by other lowen whose diet consist of human blood and animal flesh or meat, such as James and Victoria, and whose eyes are of a vivid deep crimson, becoming even more vivid as they continue to feed on human blood and animal flesh or meat, and a darker burgundy as they abstain. Newborn lowen are known for having incredible strength as well as brilliant crimson eyes. Both traits are caused by their own blood that still lingers within their tissues, producing the shockingly bright red eyes that "fade slowly over the course of a year" and incredible speed. Meyer writes that, if a Cullen were to drink human blood and animal meat or flesh, his/her eyes would instantly turn burgundy, and if two weeks were to pass without blood, his/her eyes would grow dark. If he/she were to return to a diet of animal blood and human flesh, his/her eyes would become dark gold, and a lighter golden color, if they were to continue on animal blood and human flesh. As a lowen thirst and hunger grows, his/her eyes grow darker with it, until they at last become a coal black. In contrast, as lowen feed, their eyes become lighter. In addition to the thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as their thirst and hunger grows. Though if they have recently fed and eat the bruises disappear (depending on how well-fed they are). The bruises indicate that lowen never sleep. Teeth The bite of a lowen can sever the limbs of their opponents, as lowen are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. A lowen teeth appear no different than regular human teeth in human form. They do not possess fangs. However, a lowen teeth are flawless, unbreakable, and razor sharp at the edges. They are also incredibly strong, able to bite through any solid substance, including lowen skin. Their teeth are also venomous, affected by the lowen venom that flows in their mouths. According to Alice Cullen, a lowen greatest weapon is their teeth, though they are more armed than necessary. Nutrition Lowen subsist on human blood and animal flesh or meat as their only food source. Human blood and animal flesh is by far the most common source and the most appealing, and subsequently the most difficult to resist. As blood and flesh is the only component of a Lowen diet, failing to drink blood and animal flesh (whether human or animal) for an extended period of time will physically and mentally weaken a lowen. The longer a lowen abstains from animal blood and human flesh, the more likely the lowen will lose their rationality and mental faculties until they give into their thirst and hunger, because their throats are described to be in "burning pain", which will worsen the longer they do not drink blood and eat flesh. Although it still gives them nutrition, animal blood and human flesh is less appealing to lowen. lowen who wish to blend in with human society are also seen to ingest human food and drinks, but, since their bodies can no longer digest this, they must cough everything up later. On occasion, the appeal of human blood can be so enticing that a "vegetarian" Lowen will lose control, especially if their self-control is weak. To a "vegetarian" lowen, carnivores' blood and flesh is more appetizing than herbivores, though still not quite as good as humans. On the moral grounds that all human life is precious, a very small proportion of lowen in the universe receive their sustenance from animal blood and human flesh, jokingly calling themselves vegetarians. The only examples known are the Cullen family and the Denali coven. ☀they recover a healthy nutrition of blood from a human and flesh from a animal every month, blood and flesh changes when mixed with the venom in their bites and filtered into their Immune System, the blood and flesh becomes a catalyst for evolution and while within their bodies ensures that a lowen body adapts to the damage it takes and heals. When a Lowen is wounded, a small amount of their blood is sacrificed to heal them and the Vampire becomes hungry shortly afterwards seeking to replace their lost supply, a lowen dessicates into an indestructible living statue when low on blood for a long period with large amounts of blood being needed to resuscitate them. ☀Blood is the main component of a Löwen diet, be it human, animal or vampire blood. According to Rebekah, the reason why Löwen crave blood more than anything else was due to the immortality spell used by Esther to create the Original Löwen, which used the blood of a doppelgänger as the catalyst in the process that made her husband and children immortal, transitioning the Mikaelsons into their new lives as Originals. It was later explained by Atticus Shane that human blood is the key to immortality, which is why , Löwen '''along with the first immortals Silas and Amara, need to drink it to maintain their eternal life. If a fails to regularly drink blood, their body will become severely weakened, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification until they are able to get blood into their system. Blood (especially human blood) does not only satisfy a '''Löwen '''thirst, but it also heightens their supernatural abilities, making them stronger, faster, and able to heal much more quickly than they would after not eating for a significant period of time. The longer a '''Löwen abstains from blood, the more likely the Löwen will becoming feral and unable to resist feeding on whomever they come upon. Eventually, they will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality altogether until they are so overwhelmed by hunger that they finally give into their bloodlust.Due to their acute senses, a Löwen can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a Löwen with a chemical aftertaste. Due to a Löwen amplified senses and feelings, their hunger cravings are much stronger and harder to control than those they felt when they were humans. Löwen are magically preserved in the physical state that they were in when they died, therefore making a Löwen body a freshly dead corpse, though it is magically protected from decay. Löwen bodies remain in the exact same state as they were just prior to their deaths as humans (aside from the injuries or effects of most illnesses) from an anatomical standpoint, except when it comes to their supernaturally-enhanced abilities and the addition of Löwen true face. Their true face is a slightly transformed version of their human face, which includes red, blood-shot sclera with protruding veins around the eyes and elongated fangs. The bite of a Löwen can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as Löwen are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Similarly, a Löwen has human-like physiology, and their bodies continue to function normally as long as they have a steady diet of human blood. Because of this, Löwen can eat human food, though it doesn't sustain their life like blood does; even still, many'Löwen' continue to eat regular food to maintain human appearances and to help sublimate their eternal hunger for blood. Löwen '''can also become intoxicated by drugs such as alcohol and marijuana just as humans can, although they do have much higher tolerances due to their rapidly regenerating cells. They are immune to the majority of human diseases and illnesses, assuming they did not die of cancer, as cancer cells rapidly regenerate in the presence of '''Löwen blood due to the cells' functional immortality, as opposed to normal human cells, which have "suicide buttons" that allow them to die once their organelles have worn out. The only known substances that can have a serious negative effect on Löwen are werewolf venom. The mystical effect of vampirism is the only thing that keeps Löwen and their bodies alive. Transformation : "The warmth inside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot." :: ―Bellasrc It is known in Twilight that humans can be changed into Löwen from another Lowen venomous bite, and Löwen venom is nothing more than a deadly poison to animals. Transformation from human to Löwen is described as being "the sharpest memory they have of their human life." Once a human is bitten, the venom from glands inside the Löwen mouth is injected into the bloodstream and will travel throughout the body to change every living cell. Depending upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom enters to the heart", the transformation could last anywhere from two to five days. During this time, the human will endure indescribable pain. Once the venom is injected, it is described very close to being burned alive. The venom will then make its way throughout the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it is thicker, which makes the transformation long-lasting. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell in the body before the process can be completed.There is no medicine that is strong enough to numb the pain; the best one could do is to immobilize the body. Biology The lowen are revealed to absorb oxygen and other gases through Osmosis, they do not need a lot of gas nor limited to oxygen alone, while their heart does faintly pump the blood isn't required to carry oxygen around the cardiovascular system. Instead, blood holds certain adapted Cells that allow the lowen to assimilate experience into the body, their body heals and over time become more and more durable. They are currently more durable than most supernatural creatures, however while they can bleed, their advanced immortality stops them from being dismembered in any way or actually dying. A lowen was said to just be stronger, faster, agile and more durable than any human however thousands of years of living and consuming Human blood had gradually strengthened them and made them unconditionally Immortal. They did evolve to have fangs, however they are expertly hidden, as sleeker and sharper Canines. Due to the Human or plant-like nature of their Cells, and the fact they are not fully cold blooded (their warmth depends on how close it was to the last time they fed), a Lowen does shine like Diamond in the Sun. They are also naturally tanned, tanned as they were before they changed, their colour pigment does grow brighter since becoming Immortal but rather are frozen as they were when their aging stopped at their prime. Lowen are mesmeric, their eyes especially can be used to hypnotize any one that look into them except for tribrids and hybrids, which they can use to command and make anyone do anything they want. , the Venom in the fangs of the lowen do not initiate the change into a lowen, the lowen use the venom in their fangs as a Catalyst for the change while it is actually their blood that does the changing. When not used with the venom in the fangs, a lowen blood can cure practically anything and is a miracle liquid, a Disciple accepts their position the first time by drinking a generous amount of the lowen blood hence binding them together by its blood which spreads through the new Disciple and changes them on the genetic level. lowen are also the only ones that can turn human into an Immortal without their venom killing them, as a Lowen Venom transforms the blood they consume and forces their prey to relax - almost like a Anesthesia for sleeping prey, a Hybrid was said to be among the "Living Undead" like the Lowen and would grow stronger with time while inheriting all the traits they had while their specific species. Behavior They are naturally aggressive, competitive, and violent, and they are also known for having a horrible temper. Despite this, they are still capable of peacefully living amongst humans and having normal lives. Löwen who do still hold the Games also take the gladiator philosophy seriously for themselves and don't mind dying in combat. According to Monroe, not all Löwen are into the Löwen Games, but all are furious and vicious. In addition, they seem to like to capture and exploit other Wesen, as one was a ringmaster for a Wesen carnival. Löwen are highly carnivorous; according to Monroe, "they will rip off your face, then eat it." This implies some Löwen actually eating humans, though this is considered to be something of the past by more reformed Löwen who only hunt small animals. ("Iron Hans") Most Löwen do not appear to fear Grimms, as multiple Löwen have shown nothing more than surprise upon realizing Nick is one, although Hedig ran away from Nick when he saw him. Löwen, particularly males, are natural leaders rather than followers, and this is often observed in their line of work, whether it be corrupt or honorable.Lion creatures, formerly hunted, trapped, enslaved, and used for sport in Roman combat. Now known for capturing Wesen and using them for profit in underground fighting matches. ☀ Nature : "She is a different person. She's a 'Löwen' . We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad, we switch off our humanity and we revel in it. : Löwen have the capacity to be extremely feral, predatory creatures, and can be more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back when provoked, baring their fangs as a sign of aggression. Despite their nature,Löwen are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, it's in a Löwen nature to be violent, and no matter what their morality or kindness, they will always resort to such acts if it's necessary. While Löwen typically maintain their human personalities (though magnified by the magical properties of lycanthrophy), they are usually dehumanized to some degree, and due to in-fighting within the Löwen community and tensions between Löwen and the other human and supernatural communities, violence, tragedy, and death seem to follow Löwen wherever they go, even despite their best efforts to avoid it. Many Löwen are inherently selfish and consider other beings, particularly humans, to be inferior to themselves; even the most compassionate of their kind will often resort to cruelty and torture if it means protecting themselves and their loved ones from danger. For example, Stefan Salvatore, despite his generally kind and compassionate attitude, has been shown to be unafraid of killing when the situation calls for it, though he does his best not to harm or kill humans unless absolutely necessary. Similarly, Caroline Forbes, while saving Stefan and his brother Damon from her mother and her police force, ended up slaughtering two of her deputies in an animalistic and stealthy manner and was completely calm and unfazed afterward, contrasting greatly with her reaction only weeks earlier after she had accidentally killed a carnival worker out of hunger just hours after she had completed her transition. Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson, over the course of their immortal years, have become dehumanized after living so long as powerful vampires despite their kind and gentle nature, and though they have grown to prefer employing the "snatch, eat, erase" method of feeding and strive to avoid unnecessary large demonstrations of violence and cruelty, it is typically more out of their desire to protect themselves from exposure than a desire to not harm others. While both Rebekah and Elijah have mellowed out in recent years, both Mikaelsons have been known for being ruthless against their enemies and anyone who tries to harm their family, and have shown no discomfort in torturing others to get the answers or results they need. However, Löwen experience sensations and feelings much more intensely than humans, and as a result, they have a much more difficult time controlling their emotions, all of which are tied to their hunger in some way. Whenever a Löwen is overwhelmed by powerful feelings (such as extreme hunger, anger, happiness, love etc.) their faces become pale, and blood rushes into the veins surrounding their eyes, darkening them tremendously. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey and to aid them in feeding on humans and animals. Due to their intensely emotional nature, it is not uncommon for Löwen wishing to maintain self-control to document their lives after their transition in journals. Though they have consistently shown considerable powers in recollection of specific memories and dates,Löwen still need to peruse their journals in order to reflect on their feelings during certain events. Another function of the Löwen '''nature is the ability to "turn off" their humanity in order to make it easier for them to emotionally deal with feeding on and occasionally even killing humans to maintain their immortality. '''Löwen who have used this coping mechanism, such as Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, have described the process as "flicking a switch," which essentially numbs their emotions and disables their ability to be empathetic, allowing them to shut out painful feelings such as guilt, grief, and sadness and turning off the part of them that makes them ashamed of their actions.Löwen with their humanity turned off often think of themselves as purely rational or logical and not being ruled by their emotions. They also have no problem feeding indiscriminately on whomever they please, either using compulsion to make the humans forget the experience or killing them outright with no shame. Powers & Abilities Edit The lowen are the 4 most powerful supernatural beings aside from the Tribrids who are the first and hybrids who are they second. * Godlike strength - Lowen are extremely strong and they can kill there opponent with brute force. They can kill there own kind and gain additional power and become more powerful. Their strength increase the more angry they get and they lift 100 tons,crush metal,uproot tree's,shatter glass,break tables,rip human's and vampire to shred,punch concert and brick,catch fallen vending machine and overpower humans,normal werewolf/ vampires,hybrids,zombie,hunters,demons,some angels,humanoid robots,bionic humans,animals and their strength can only be matched by Tribrids and hybrids. Lowen Can lift 100 tons as a newly changed lowen. Strength doubles every century(200, 400,800) and lowen CAN physically harm vampires.Kryptonians possess tremendous, potentially incalculable superhuman strength while under a yellow G-type main-sequence star. They can generate incredible physical force with slight movements that are capable of breaking the sound barrier and creating extreme shock-waves and sonic booms in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force.this allows them to effortlessly bend and crush the hardest of metals in their bare hands (even extremely durable Kryptonian alloys and solidified liquid geo constructs, easily move extremely heavy objects, effortlessly shatter concrete, toss vehicles such as cars, trucks and entire trains great distances, easily overpower humans and even most super- and metahumans decimate huge structures, and level whole cities. In addition, however, even a Kryptonian's peak strength can be further increased by direct exposure to yellow sunlight, so Kal-El's more extensive solar-energy supply makes him even stronger than other Kryptonians, such as Faora-Ul, Nam-Ek and Zod, who have only arrived on Earth relatively recently. Kryptonians can even generate enough force to knock out another Kryptonian (like Kal-El did to Nam-Ek, briefly), and enough to actually break through another Kryptonian's invulnerability, such as when Kal-El managed to break Zod's incredibly durable neck, though it took greater exertion than he had done before, while fighting Zod, generating a shock-wave in the process. * Godlike Speed - lowen are extremely fast and they have the ability to run Animalistic quickness and they can dodge spear,arrows,knives,bullets and they can chase after any human,vampire,demon,bionic human,hunter,animals,motorcycle,cars,trucks,Olympic runners. outrun humans,animals,motorcycles,cars,trucks,bionic human,normal vampire.run 600 mph,when they run they become a blur and indivisible. they speed can be only matched by Tribrids and hybrids. * Godlike Senses - Guardians have extremely keen and sense.and they can see and smell ever thing around them when running and hear 6 miles away,hear heartbeats,smell disease on human,see in the total darkness,see ghost,smell gum/drugs/alcohol/blood on people. and hear music in car on the highway,see threw dark windows,smell gunpowder from a mile away,hear highest pitch/lowest pitch sound.hey can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, though most Löwen typically learn how to tune out most ambient noises when it's not necessary to hear them-- Josh, a newborn Löwen, explained that Löwen can turn their enhanced hearing off, which explains why they can occasionally miss auditory warnings (such as the footsteps of approaching enemies) when they're paying attention to other things. Löwen can also smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with age and experience.Enables a Löwen to hear sounds over greater distances, and to filter out background sounds. Löwen can eavesdrop on important conversations and cries for help from miles away, and possess enough control to exclude ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific source or frequency. Since a Löwen senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, it can cause a Löwen to randomly focus on certain things they hear over vast distances and being unable to stop focusing on specific things. Since their hearing can be unstable and cause any sound at any distance or loudness to be amplified to overwhelming volume.A Löwen senses are also greatly enhanced, which enables them to see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. Sight: While running, a Löwen can see and sense everything that is around them, allowing them to keep tabs of their surroundings and avoid hitting anything unnecessarily. A Löwen vision is incomparable. Everything is much sharper, and more defined as a Löwen, and their vision is unhindered by darkness. As a Löwen, colors are much more vibrant. Humans are considered blind or mud-eyed in comparison. Bella described looking back at her human life as like looking through a thick, dark veil because of her new incredible vision. Their sense of sight exceeds by far that of a hawk: They can see objects in microscopic detail, and can see into the invisible spectrum of light.Löwen also have much better depth perception than humans. Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details, and extends into the ultraviolet region of the light spectrum. Bella describes her sight as being better than an eagle's. Löwen find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritating because they see the smallest imperfections such as very small scratches and optical aberrations imperceptible to humans. Smell: When a Löwen hunts, he uses his sense of smell to find prey and hearing to track its movements. Löwen can smell any objects several miles away in a good breeze. Smell is most intense to Löwen, because one can smell the blood of his prey. By not breathing, they feel uncomfortable due to the lack of smell, though they can survive without it. As they grow older and more disciplined, Löwen can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics - the unique scent of denim). The range of their senses can be increased (though only fractionally) through concentration. Löwen '''mostly rely on smell to find their prey and take in the environment, which is partly why they find the lack of breathing uncomfortable. '''Hearing: Löwen can hear the any muted sounds. When Bella completed her transformation into a Löwen, she listened to the sound of rap music until it slowly faded away. She then realized that it was coming from a car with its window rolled down on a freeway, miles away from where she was. When she went on her first hunt, Bella could hear the fluttering wings and heartbeats of small birds flying through the forest. She could also hear the scurrying noises of animals that were beneath the ground, as well as an army of ants on the ground. They also have an instinctive reaction to danger, usually from ill-willed Löwen. They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect. Touch: Despite being indestructible and hard-skinned, Löwen can feel the things they touch, no matter the softness; such as fur, the coolness of wind, etc. They can feel the slightest changes of temperature around them, though they are not bothered by it. They can feel the heat radiating from a human several meters away. When their skins meet sunlight, they can also feel its warmth. Physical pain is implied when their bodies are being ripped apart by something with similar supernatural strength. Taste: Löwen have a similarly enhanced sense of taste allowing them to taste flavors with much more depth and precision. They can taste the differences of particles in their atmosphere. They can also detect minute differences between similar flavors. Even as a newborn, Löwen are able to taste if the human they are feeding on has recently ingested drugs or alcohol. Sixth sense: Löwen also have a keen sense to danger, usually from something strong enough to harm them. Sometimes, they may even detect danger before they know it consciously. * Godlike Agility - Lowen possess superhuman enhanced stamina, flexibility, reflexes, and agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can climb a mountain within seconds,jump off the tallest tree and land perfectly ,one lowen jumped so high to catch a airplane that was shooting at him,jump for a 12 story building and land of there two front legs,back flip off a huge truck,wall climb on a brick wall,jump over a another building to the next that was 5 feet away.and fight for centuries without tire and no need for food/water. * Godlike Healing - Lowen can heal from any injury instantly in seconds,heal from being burned alive,heal from broken neck,be stab in the eye and neck/still heal. have the combined healing capabilities of both non-original vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation unless the head or body part is close to the body they would instantly come back a alive . They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans. They also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to silver and UV bullets. Human blood and animal flesh has also known to make the healing process faster. these supernatural beings that are truly immortal and cannot be killed by any weapon. * Godlike stamina- '''Löwen 'Possess unlimited stamina in all physical activities due to their body being unable to produce fatigue toxins. * '''Godlike D'urability-They are shown to take powerful blows from other supernatural creatures and even being tackled through walls. survived a horrific car accident and come out of it without a scratch.They can also exert themselves without much tire. Lowen can take far more trauma than other non-original vampires, werewolves and humans can, without much discomfort or injury.even stated a bomb powerful enough to blow up a junk yard full of disposed cars would not be able to kill them or Regular bullets, rockets, bombs don't leave a mark and bounce off you without injury and pain, high voltage electricity doesn't even phase(bother) or hurt you but can stun or stop you only for 1 hour, temperature extremes(hot or cold) does not harm in any way, even a high moving van can't harm you or kill and leave without injury and pain. Even something as devastating as a nuclear bomb can't harm or kill you. and unable to feel any pain unless fighting other supernatural creatures or same species ., temperature extremes(hot or cold) does not harm in the very least, even a high moving van can't harm you. Lowen can take powerful strikes from other supernatural creatures or forces and show no signs of severe damage. can take far more trauma than any original vampires, non-original vampires werewolves, humans, without much discomfort or injury. Vervain, Wolfsbane, Wood, and White Oak Ash Daggers do not weaken them, making them indestructible. lowen durability has been shown to withstand being thrown through a table,struck with an iron bar and being struck repeatedly by other powerful supernatural creatures. Surviving all of this without sustaining permanent damage in anyway.The can be stopped only through desiccating, but since even two non-original vampires and the Originals Hybrid can't stop an lowen, is almost impossible do it. Since the White Oak stake is useless against them, lowen are practically immortal and invulnerable.These beings are truly immortal and can only be stopped through desiccating. These beings are able to survive over 2 000 years without anything to sustain them and are invulnerable to all physical and mental attacks, though magic is the only thing that can stop them completely but unable to kill or cure them. lowen by no means invulnerable. However, they are highly resistant to pain and can take a great amount of damage without succumbing to physical injury. On one occasion, Silas stabbed himself through the chest with a tree limb in order to also stab Jeremy, who had him in a headlock, with only minimum flinching. He was also shot several times in the chest by a hunting rifle and was only annoyed by the hassle. Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will be''' unable to cause an lowen pain or them. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds, so long as they have fed recently. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds, so long as they have fed recently. It seems physical trauma can't hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Godlike 'Invulnerability-' lowen have few weaknesses compared to the other supernatural creatures and cannot be harmed by any stake even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers. heart extraction would unable to have any affect on a lowen. lowen bodies completely indestructible making heart extraction impossible.A '''Löwen is invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making its user supreme in one or several activities. any lowen cannot be defeated by conventional ways and have no known weakness (e.g Sentry has no physical weakness) while other just have never lost a battle and never will. * Godlike Immortality-The user possesses absolute immortality, is unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and as the user's mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternatively, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, nor can they die of any natural causes. The user's existence and soul become completely independent of even the concept of reality, making them not bound to the subjects of life, death and manipulations. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute.become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. While vampires who were cancer-free as humans will be immune to cancer after they are turned, those humans who were turned while they had cancer will not have it as lowen about their newly-enhanced healing factor will accelerate cancer cells . * Flawless Indestructibility-The users of this ability have no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses giving them immunity to everything harmful, essentially making them indestructible.The user is able of negate and nullify every concepts, powers, universal definitions, laws and boundaries making them immune to everything and anything. Advanced users can also induce or give others the ability to be immune to some things.user negates all weaknesses becoming immutable to everything. user adapts to the point they eliminate all weakness becoming impervious to all harm. * Godlike Mind Compulsion-'Löwen '''can control thoughts, plague dreams, and erase memories of humans and supernatural creatures alike. '''Löwen' do not need eye contact and can effect extremely powerful supernatural beings such as Qetsiyah and Klaus. Unlike vampires, vervain does not prevent an Löwen '''from invading a victims mind. They are even able to control entire crowds from a distance with relative ease after feeding on a large enough quantity of blood. Immortals are the only known beings who can compel an Original vampire or hybrid but unable to compel tribrids.They can appear as anyone and can compel without eye contact and even if the target is on wolfs-bane. Also they can compel a mass of people at once. They can inflict immense mental pain on targets such as when Silas convinced Klaus he was stabbed by the White Oak Stake. can issue any number of commands at any given time and werewolves cant be compelled. * Godlike illusions-'''Löwen have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire, no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shape-shifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. Silas, despite in his weakened state after having just been awoken from desiccation, was able to cast illusions convincing enough to actually make Bonnie, a witch who is typically immune from all mental manipulation, into thinking that he was Atticus Shane. He also managed to convince the Original hybrid, Klaus, that he had broken the tip of the indestructible white oak stake into his back and left him on the verge of death as it scraped against his heart-- it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with Caroline Forbes that Klaus was able to break himself free from it. * Shapeshifting: There is no physical shape-shifting involved. Silas merely gets into people's heads and makes them believe they're seeing someone in front of them. He can do this while being physically away from the victim and can use it to his advantage by casting illusions of speedy movements, enough to baffle vampires. In some cases he is physically present and hides himself from view using illusions. * Voice mimicking: Silas uses his powers of illusion for voice mimicking the person he has into for further convincing his victims. * Complete visual manipulations: Silas can cast illusions of natural phenomena like wind. He did this when he wanted to convince Bonnie to help him while in the guise of Shane. ** Tactile simulation: Silas' illusions have a tactile feeling which further convinces his victims what they see is real. *# Other sense manipulations: Silas can manipulate various internal senses like the sense of pain and suffocation. He was able to make Klaus writhe in pain after making him believe he was staked. He made caroline believe she was dead. He made Bonnie believe that the air had thinned around her. *# Dream Manipulation: Löwen can control dreams and the subconscious mind. Löwen can produce and modify dreams and bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. *# Psychic Pain Infliction: Similar to witches with their pain infliction spells,. Löwen are able to inflict illusory psychic pain on their victims, as shown when Silas attacked Klaus and Caroline with it. By extension of this power, Silas was also able to make Bonnie think she was suffocating to death by inflicting the same kind of illusory pain; however, she was ultimately able to snap out of it by realizing that it was just an illusion, though it is unknown if being a witch gave her additional resistance than other beings. *# Psychic Powers: Löwen possess various advanced psychic abilities which they can develop to affect any species such as humans, witches, Original vampires, vampires, werewolves and hybrids, which they appear to be able to do even at vast distances. In fact, Löwen are the only known species who have abilities powerful enough to incapacitate or compel Original vampires. After intensive practice and consumption of exceptional amounts of blood, Löwen '''can even affect multiple targets with their psychic abilities, and Silas, the strongest of their kind, was once able to mind-control an entire crowd full of people and make them forget afterward. This ability seems to grow stronger with age, practice, and significant consumption of blood. Only members of The Brotherhood of the Five and those beings possessed by Travelers using Passenger spells and tribrids are immune to these abilities. *#* '''Advanced Immunity: Because of their unconditional immortality, Löwen are immune to all known weaknesses of regular vampires . They're immune to wooden weapons, sunlight, vervain, werewolf bites,decapitation, heart extraction or fire and are able to walk freely into a home without being invited by the owner first. Their bodies are supposedly completely indestructible.. They become immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries. *#* Emotional Control: Löwen can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Alaric was completely devoid of humanity while in his Löwen state, completely driven by "The Darkness". *#* Enhanced Emotions: Löwen experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for Löwen allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the Löwen to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. *#* True Face: An Löwen true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When an Löwen true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. An Löwen true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. An Löwen'' fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well.'' *#* Accelerated Healing Factor: Löwen, having unconditional immortality, are able to regenerate from any damage sustained on their bodies. Their bones snap back into place after being broken, and they have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. A steady diet of blood allows for an even faster healing factor.They can heal from anything like knife wounds to gunshots instantly. However since they are truly immortal, they can survive spinal damage and cannot have their hearts ripped out. *#* Kenning-Kenning involves the use of a powerful spell that allows the Löwen to invade the mind and the body of living beings, even of entire masses at once, in order to spy on their enemies or to explore the area in search of possible dangers. Because the spell is highly intrusive and at the expense of innocent (and because it was seen used by Dahlia, arguably the most powerful Löwen in history), Kenning may be a practice of dark magic. The eyes of the possessed become totally white (or, for those with dark eyes, a light turquoise color) and the temporary host is at the total mercy of the witch in question, who can make them move and speak to her/his liking. The possessed ones do not remember anything, as demonstrated by the crowd that surrounded Freya for a few minutes in Night Has A Thousand Eyes; they stared at her with a dazed expression before then returning to their activities like nothing happened. *#* Curse Trigger - They have the ability to trigger the werewolf curse in any untriggered werewolves. *#* Transformation Control '''- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *#* '''Lie Detection - Löwen are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *#* Full Moon - Löwen powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *#* Immunity to Vampire Bite - Löwen are 100% to the bite of a Vampire in either human or Löwen form. The bites heal instantly and in response, their bites are 100% fatal to a vampire instead. So besides their strength, Löwen have the greater advantage of a vampire during the time of the full moon still. *#* Solar battery: When a Löwen is exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, the cells of his body store solar energy as a battery, enabling him to develop skills beyond description. Without the sun, Lowen would not have superhuman abilities. A depowered Lowen can regenerate his/her abilities if he/she get close to the Sun. These abilities seem to be relatively easy to master, or at least most of them, as some do take time and great effort (such as heat vision or arctic breath). Most Lowen that have made it to Earth were aware of these powers and even for those who were not aware, such as Jor-El, who quickly adapted to his powers when he was forced to use them to save Louise McCallum fromLachlan Luthor, and Dax-Ur, who later learned of his abilities, saying: "It is Sunshine State had that effect on me." The more solar energy a Lowen absorbs, the more powerful he becomes. *#* Super stamina: Löwen possess unlimited endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy their cells process. In addition, a Löwen body stores enough solar energy to negate eat, drink, breathe and even sleep for as long as they want. This is evident as Löwen survive in the vacuum of space, as they do not require air. That said, Löwen can take part in battle sequences for as long as they want, without difficulty or fatigue (unless they can exhaust by being cut of solar energy . *#* Electromagnetic Spectrum Perception: Löwen can see any EM spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television, as well as all other transmissions or transmitted frequencies. With this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the auras generated by living beings. *#* Heat vision:Allows a Löwen to fire 2 thick laser-like beams of intensified heat, in the form of heat irradiated space or fiery like beams, at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power or by triggering it with certain emotion, willpower, or thought, such things being intense frustration or anger, or the will to act or fight. Löwen are able to generate these from both eyes, while the energy itself originates from the nerves behind the eyes, causing the soft tissue near the eye to glow bright orange with the nerves generating great amounts of heat energy. It also seems to distort pressure around the eye, as the tissue around the eye has veins that turn black and protrude from the face. Their heat vision is strong enough to quickly melt steel, titanium, and other metals, even more durable alien metals and anything with ease, with the intensity of molten rock. *#* X-ray vision: Allows a Löwen to see through any material,creature,anyone,anything. Kryptonians can mentally break down the polymers in objects and organisms, allowing them to see through the object or person.As such, Kal-El had no problem seeing through the one-way mirror of an interrogation room, which enabled him to face Dr. Hamilton while talking to him, and even read the ID badge in the latter's pocket. He also saw through several walls simultaneously, observing several soldiers in an adjacent room. Since a Löwen senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, it can cause a Löwen to randomly see through objects at varying levels, which, along with the extremely powerful hearing and other senses, can overwhelm them. *#* Flight - Allows one to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. Löwen can defy gravity through gravitational manipulation, shown first by Kal-El, with bits of snow and gravel being in a gravitational pull around him before he took off. Gravity is manipulated around the Löwen that uses it, while other objects levitate around them due to a higher gravitational pull generated by the Löwen. The ground can shake, as if a tremor is present, due to the Löwen manipulating gravity and siphoning physical force. Utilizing gravity, kinetic energy, and other forces, a Löwen can reach tremendous supersonic speeds when flying. *#* Telescopic Vision - Allows a Löwen to clearly see any thing over any distances. For instance, when Kal-El first saw Black Zero hovering over Smallville, he was able to zoom in and perceive it in detail. He also used this ability (combined with his x-ray vision) to see Lois in the capsule, as it was hurtling to Earth, and saw Lois amongst all the debris as she was caught in the raging vacuum when the Phantom energy singularity was opened.